


Cheer of the Quick

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [18]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: Nice to see you again.
Series: Writetober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Cheer of the Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Latest flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

The sound of a horn that became words proved the church elders all lied. His arrival sent reverberations through the air to soak through her skin until her lips beamed a bright smile. She released what was to join her Master in the air at his command. “Come up here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if any flash fic gains 500 hits I will expanded this to a full scene.


End file.
